halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blades of Espada
The Blades of Espada was a unit that was headed by the forbearer of the name, Espada Benvora. This particular unit served as a behind the scenes assassination and clean up operations. Established years before the Necros War, it saw heavy service during the war, resulting with the most casualties they had before being assigned. One notable feature was that membership was only exclusive to the Benvora Lineage even though Angelis Mako was made into an honorary member. The subgroup, Shields of Espada, was another faction created within the group. This particular group was established by the Medicine and Strategist specialist of the Blades of Espada, Doctolin Benvora as he saw a need for Defensive Specialists that could defend and cover the Group while they were on the offensive. Designation Originally to be a Melee Unit headed by Espada, it was later given the roles of a Special Ops Team due to their enhanced muscle fibre and stealth systems and professionalism. Later on, the role of Hit and Run Tactic were also added, as the entire group proved to be efficient in guerrilla warfare. This was proved when the squad was stranded. They were able to survive through through sustained hit and run attacks whick heavily weakened the opposing forces. After several days, reinforcements came to rescue them along with destroying the rebelling forces. History Early History With special request from the higher ups, Espada was given permission to create a squad fo his liking. The squad was aptly named the Blades of Espada, as Espada had each of his member upgrade their frames to incorporate a BLADE SYSTEM. The Blades of Espada were originally supposed to use melee weapons that including several gun blade variants but ironically, this proved to be insufficient in the missions that they partook in. Thus, each member had to add another weapon system that corresponded with their system such as high caliber rifles, transformation models, frame integrated weaponry and defenisve measures. Espada looked through the Machina rostors, searching for capable Service Formation of the Shields of Espada Necros War First Casulaties Members * Leader: Espada Benvora * Second In Command: Tiburion Benvora * Stealth Ops/Melee: Szayel Benvora * Explosives/Melee: Āronīro Benovora * Medicine and Strategy/Melee: Doctolin Benvora * Long Range/Melee: Grimmjow Benvora * Middle Range/Melee: Gaburiēru Benvora * Honorary Member: Angelis Mako: saved Espada's life too many times to count. Espada made him an honorary member when he expressed interest and as a reward * Honorary Member: Zeratanis Benvora * Honorary Member: Strifalex Benvora (later taken off due after his betrayal and fall from grace) Former Members Even though the unit has a total of 7 members, there is a garrison a 10 others who are sent in to substitute or sent in for their trials membership which includes live missions. These members were usually killed in standoffs or were never seen again such as 2 scouts who disappeared without a trace. Many of these fallen were exceptionally skilled in their own place of expertise. * Strifalex Benvora: * Soratan Benvora: Was a MIA Scout who disappeared with fellow scout, Kairi Benvora. He was a substitute member but he was one of the favorites of the group. His frame was flight themed and was transformable into a High Flying Air Superiority Fighter. He developed a unique technique that is only usable with his frame. During flight, he can instantly transform into his robot mode and slash with his blades then transform back to flight mode and fly away. His name is derived from the Japanese word Sora which stands for air and is named after Sora from Kingdom Hearts. * Kairi Benvora: Was a MIA Scout along with her brethren, Soratan Benvora. She, along with him, were sent on a scouting mission on . Before their disappearance, they were able to send several cryptic but disturbing messages to Espada. Transportation Team's Overall Personality Equipment Sub Unit Shields of Espada Trivia * Originally the name of the unit was supposed to be Legion of Espada, where it would have a double meaning since it is the namesake of Espada Benvora but also, the word Espada means Blades in Latin. Thus it would mean the Legion of Blades *7 Members of Espada is another reference to 7